Everlasting Vow
by ramenwriter15
Summary: One-shot for LatyfeSurLeSora! Deidara is the new addition to the Akatsuki and is forced to go on a mission with Itachi. They think they know eachother, but this journey opens their eyes to the truth. Later femItachi/Deidara.-gender bend fanfic-


An: Here's that on-shot I promised you, LatyfeSurLeSora! I hope you like it. I also hope anyone else reading likes it as well. Sorry if Itachi and Deidara seem a little OOC, I tried my best considering the situation. Enjoy!

Everlasting Vow

It was another one of those days when the weather outside matches your mood. Today it happened to be very muggy, and droplets of rain pattered on the roof of a hidden liar occupied by many criminal men. Inside this liar, there wasn't enough space to freely move about as anyone could outside. This is why Itachi perched himself on the torn beige sofa reading an old, dusty book he had read before many times. A soft sigh tickled his lips as he skimmed the words he had engraved in his brain. The situation got worse when he heard an annoying, baritone voice. It was a blonde teenage boy with mouths on his hands, the newest addition to the Akatsuki.

They had picked up the blonde about a few months ago in a broken hut filled with the artist's creations. It took Itachi to get the kid to leave with them; of course he used his sharingon to achieve this. Ever since they had brought the teen home he's done nothing but had a grudge against the raven haired man. So, naturally; Itachi learned to despise the hater back.

"What's this hmmm?" Deidara spat, taking the book from the other man's loose fingers. Although Deidara couldn't tell from Itachi's facial expression, inside he was burning up with tremendous anger. Deidara started to fumble Itachi's only book carelessly before he began to read it out loud.

"'It seemed like all hope was lost as the young ninja was held by his enemy. 'Just give up, there's no way to find peace!' growled the enemy ninja. The young man stood tall as if he didn't have deep slashes in his sides. He declared, 'This world may be one of war, but I will find peace and hold onto it. I'll make it come true_'" Deidara quoted before breaking into a fit of rude laughter. "What is this shit your reading! "

In a flash, Itachi snatched to book back from Deidara and tucked it under his coat. "I don't have much of a choice of literature around here. I've had this book since before I left the leaf village."

"Sure it is. I wouldn't be surprised if you actually believed those words to be the truth, un."

Itachi rolled his eyes to keep attention off himself, "You mean like how you make your hands tongue each other?"

Deidara became flustered very quickly. "I do not un!"

Itachi leaned his back into the lumpy sofa seat, and released a small smirk from his lips. "You must have a lot of fun masturbating, right Deidara?"

Deidara stormed off; probably back to his room, in anger. The Uchiha sighed in relief to get the young man off his back, but it seemed he reacted too soon.

"Itachi," a booming voice stated. Itachi didn't even have to look up to know it was his leader, Pein, but he did anyway to show his respect to the man. "I have a mission for you; it's not on the outmost importance, mostly just a training mission."

"Oh?" Itachi perked, turning his entire attention to the red-headed man. "I'm not sure I like where this is going. I have a feeling it involves the blonde as—"

"Yes. It involves Deidara," Pein quickly interrupted.

Itachi let out a great sigh before the leader commenced talking again. "As you know he is a rookie, and going on a field mission with you might prepare him."

"Why not Sasori? He will be the kid's future partner…" Itachi questioned back, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"You're intellect will be needed where I'm sending you."

"..You mean you're sending us to the Leaf Village?"

"You have a problem with that Itachi; I hope you still don't have any connections to your filthy abandoned village."

"Of course not." Itachi spat out to cover himself up.

"Good. I expect you'll be leaving soon," he spoke as he started disappearing into the darkness, "Go easy on him."

Itachi huffed out a soft whisper, "Out of all the people I had to be paired with it had to be HIM."

"Well, I'm not happy about it either, un!" a voice retorted, causing Itachi to jump in surprise. His eyes caught the blue ones of the other man.

"How did you even hear me?"

"Well you mumble so much, I've gotten used to tuning into your voice, un." Deidara snorted.

Ignoring Deidara's last comment, Itachi asked, "I presume you understand what this mission is about."

"Yay, yay, hmmm. All we have to do is spy on the Jinchuriki-brat. What is he? Seven," Deidara babbled as Itachi grabbed a bag, and the two started walking towards their destination.

"He's twelve."

"Wow, un. Did you do your research?" Deidara teased. Itachi's eyes glanced away, so Deidara couldn't tell if he was upset with his comment.

"…No, my little brother is the same age as him."

Deidara cocked his head, "You have a kid brother, hmm?"

"Yes, why would I say so if I didn't?" he simply stated.

Deidara growled back at him. "Well, does he look like you or something? What's he like anyway, hmm?"

"None of your business, so stay out of it," Itachi said softly, but fiercely. This caused the blonde to back off.

The two cloaked men had been walking for a while, their feet crunching on the ground. A soft breeze of warmth was blowing continuously. Deidara looked up to see Itachi's black lock flutter in the wind. It whipped across Itachi's face, and he brushed it away using a few fingers. Deidara noticed Itachi's pink lips purse, and he couldn't help by blush by the sight of his temporary partner.

'Itachi is cute…' he thought uncontrollably. As soon as he realized what went through his mind, he shook his head to make the thoughts go away. 'What am I saying! I hate that bastard, un!'

Itachi turned his head when he heard the commotion his partner was going through. He saw the blonde shaking his head feverishly. 'What a weird kid…' he thought while looking at him, also watching his hair blow in the wind. 'But he has the nicest hair I've ever seen on a guy' he felt himself thinking after. He bit his lip to let himself know it was bad to want silly things, like relationships.

"What are you looking at, un!" Deidara fired; a blush was still present on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was just going to tell you we've made it to our destination." Itachi pointed to the nearby gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. "But you know we can't just walk in causally."

"I knew that," Deidara claimed embarrassed, because he really didn't think about it how they would get in.

"Good. Luckily I know another way in," Itachi pointed out. "So follow me." Itachi started walking through shrubs.

"Wait, how do you know this, un?"

"When I was young, I would get in many fights with my father…" Itachi winced momentarily. Deidara's heart skipped a beat when he saw this look on Itachi's face. Deep down, he felt like grabbing his hand and telling him it was okay. "Anyway, afterwards I would sneak out using a secret passage," continued Itachi as they stopped in front of a gaping hole in the village's wall.

"Wow, you think they would've fixed that, hmmm..."

"This is the leaf village."

"True, un."

The both crawled through the small gap successfully without getting stuck. After composing themselves Deidara asked, "Won't people know who we are by our wardrobes, hmmm?"

"No, we aren't well known yet. So it isn't a problem. Just put on your hat." Itachi commanded, already having his stray hat on his head.

Deidara puffed out a sigh, and place the hat on his head as well. "So, what are we going to do, hmmm?" Deidara questioned as the two started walking through the nighttime streets lit with street lamps.

"Find the jinchuriki. Then get some information for a while."

"Where would a little kid be at this time?" Deidara snapped. This is when a loud, rambunctious voice echoed through their ears.

"Sasuke! C'mon stop being a party-pooper and order some ramen!"

"Stop." Itachi whispered, grabbing the blonde's arm and yanking him back. His immense strength surprised Deidara a little, but most of all ticked him off.

"What was that for?"

"Shhh… there he is," Itachi scolded while he pointed to a spiky-haired, blonde kid dressed in orange sitting with two other kids his age at a ramen shop.

"That's him, hmm?" Deidara asked perplexed.

"Yes, who else would it be?"

"I thought he would be. I don't know…more badass?" Deidara said disappointed, hoping from a big fight.

Itachi sighed, keeping his cool. "He's a child. Now keep quiet so we can listen."

The two partners shut their mouths and absorb the scene with the three children.

"Naruto get off me…" growled the raven-haired boy sitting right near the jinchuriki, Naruto, who had his arms wrapped around the boy in a hug.

"Ha-ha, stop being a loner Sasuke!" Naruto laughed.

The raven-haired kid, Sasuke, growled.

"Na-RU-TO," the pink haired girl near them pronounced each syllable with extreme malice. "Stop touching Sasuke-kun!"

"Humph, quiet Sakura. I can take care of myself," Sasuke huffed at the pinky, Sakura.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura yipped in a more innocent tone.

Naruto, whose hands were now released from Sasuke, now mumble to himself about how Sakura should pay more attention to him and not Sasuke.

As Deidara focused away from the three kids, he looked at Itachi. He could see Itachi's eyes weren't the jinchuriki, but on the moody boy, Sasuke. 'I wonder why he's so interested in him…' Deidara wondered, 'hmmm…'

The Akatsuki members spying ended when they followed Naruto home secretly, along with noting where he lives for future missions.

"Well, that was boring…un," Deidara sighed, "Now what?"

"We did everything needed for our mission. We should probably check into an inn to be safe," Itachi suggested as he walked forward.

"Sounds fine with me, un." Deidara followed his partner until he caught up pace with him, and was at his side. "Hey?" Deidara perked, not wanting to say Itachi's name.

"What?" Itachi said, this time leaking his annoyance through his words. He was perturbed that his silence was broken.

"That kid with the jinchuriki, did you know him hmmm?"

Itachi's face turned blank to grim. "H-he's my brother," he managed to choke out. Deidara became shocked with the sight of emotion from the other man.

"Figures, he seemed like a prick like you," Deidara huffed. What Deidara wasn't expecting was sharingon eyes glaring viciously at him.

"It's not Sasuke's fault he's like that. It's mine! Don't you dare insult him again," Itachi snarled. Deidara blinked, and this caused Itachi to resume composure.

"Come on, this inn is fine. Let's go," Itachi said referring to the small building in front of them to break the awkwardness. Itachi hurried into the inn, but Deidara stood there to ponder a bit.

'Why would he flip out like that about a brother he left behind...hmmm..?'

When he walked into the inn he noticed Itachi talking to the inn's clerk with a flushed.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else available?" Deidara heard Itachi mummer to the woman.

"I'm sorry sir. You'll have to take it or leave it."

Deidara walked up. "What's going on hmm? No more rooms?"

"I wish," Itachi sighed. "The only room left is one with a single bed."

"W-hh-at!" Deidara yelped, "No way, un! Not in a million years!"

Itachi let out a sigh. "I'm not happy about it either, but we don't have much of a choice. It's late already and I bet other inns are closed."

"Fine!" Deidara spat, taking the key from the woman. "But you're sleeping on the floor, un!" After that Deidara dashed to the room to beat Itachi there for ownership of the bed.

"Brat," Itachi growled, and followed behind. He didn't even brother rushing.

Getting settled in the inn's room was quite difficult, but after several fights it was resolved. Deidara plopped himself on the single bed, and Itachi propped himself up with pillows on the carpet. Deidara looked bored playing with a lock of his hair. "Hey."

"What…" Itachi stated blankly.

"Can you sleep hmmm?"

"No, but maybe that's because on this stiff floor." Itachi glared.

"Oh shut un. I was wondering if you'd go to the hot springs with me. It may help us get sleepy."

"You want me to come?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

"Ya—h, un," he spat out, trying to think of something witty to shout back. "I just don't want you to be wide awake tonight so you can bother me, un."

"I think it would be the other way around," Itachi sighed, and then bit down on his lip nervously. "Okay, I'll go, but only a little bit."

They both undressed when they reach the locker rooms. As soon as they reach the steam filled rooms that contained the baths they felt relief. They slipped into the warm water, instantly feeling relax. Deidara and Itachi sat at opposite sides of the bath. The bad thing was the bath wasn't that big so they could still see and hear one another. Deidara let out a soft moan; he loved the way the heated water felt on his groin. He let his eyes shut in pleasure.

Itachi's face flushed when he heard the teen let out a moan. It was bad enough that his eyes kept falling to the built chest of his. Itachi's heart fluttered as he watched Deidara's looks of pleasure; he wanted to bring pleasure to his face.

Itachi shook his head. 'What am I thinking…I shouldn't be having feelings like this…I need to keep to the plan.'

"Hey, un," Deidara uttered, his eyes were now open.

"Y-yah?" Itachi quickly composed himself in front of the blonde.

"What's with you and your brother?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes to the water, "What do you mean by that?"

"I think you're hiding something, hmm..." Deidara stated with a straight face.

'Is he coming onto to me?' Itachi thought and then turned the question back onto him. "What about you? You don't seem very dedicated to the Akatsuki."

Deidara sneered, "I'm not un! Remember you forced me into it."

The angry in Deidara's voice surprised Itachi, causing him to lower his head. "I'm sorry." Itachi's face was getting red, and his breathes came short.

"Sorry? The murder of the great Uchiha clan is apologizing?" Deidara chuckled, amused.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but wooziness came other him. His body flapped into the heated waters of the spring.

"Itachi!" Deidara yelled, panicked. He splashed through the water to get to the other man. Deidara grabbed his arms before he reached the bottom, and yanked him up. It was quite easy, Deidara was shocked at how light Itachi. His eyes grazed the fainted partner in his arms. He noticed Itachi's black locks were out of his hair tie, and most of it plastered to his face. The next thing that Deidara saw put him in temporary shock. He looked at Itachi's chest, but it looked different than before. Now present were two soft lumps of flesh.

"Breasts!" Deidara yelped, looking away with a spreading blush. "Those definitely weren't there before, un."

Light filled the eyes of Itachi as they blinked open. At first Itachi was confused about scene. Itachi finally realized he was on the bed in the inn and across the room was the blonde Akatsuki member now fully clothed.

"What's going on?" Itachi mumbled in a slightly higher voice. When the voice reached Itachi's ears he thought, 'Oh no…'

"You're a woman that's what's going on un!" Deidara accused.

"Now calm down…" The now female Itachi sighed.

"C-calm down! I don't understand what's going on un," Deidara franticly yelled.

"I'll explain everything," she promised, getting up from the bed and letting the sheets drop to the ground.

"Ahhh! Jeaz, un! Cover yourself!" The blonde shrieked. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand, so his tongue wouldn't lick his eyes.

Itachi noticed she was still naked, blushed, and pulled the Akatsuki coat over her. "You didn't even try to dress me?" Itachi huffed.

"Dress you? How could I do that hmm!"

Itachi smirk, "Oh I get it. You're more innocent than you let on Deidara."

"W-what are you talking about un!"

"You've never seen a woman naked, have you?"

"Shut up! You're supposed to be explaining yourself un," Deidara fired.

Itachi nodded as she sat at the end of the bed. "You can uncover your eyes now." Deidara did so, and looked at the woman sitting in front of him. "I was born a girl, believe it or not."

"No…way…un," Deidara gaped. "Then why were you a man?"

"My father wasn't happy that his heir was a female, so he made me be a boy," She said with venom in her voice. "He taught me a strong genjustu to place around myself to make it appear I was a man."

This time when Deidara looked at Itachi he saw many notable differences. Itachi had visible curves shaped into the cloak she wore. Her face was gentler that still maintained its paleness. Her eyes were still black orbs, but her eyelashes were longer. Deidara blushed while looking at Itachi; his fast heartbeat reflected his feelings for her.

Itachi tilted her head, and moved closer to her partner till she was face with him. "You embarrassed?" She poked the blush on his cheeks. This caused Deidara to blush deeper. His eyes looked into the black ones of Itachi. Itachi looked back into his blue orbs, seeing his feelings of need, love, lust, and denial.

"Oh Deidara…" whispered Itachi, feeling bad that she made the teenage boy feel this way. Before Itachi could utter any more words, the blonde covered his mouth over hers. It turned into a passionate kiss. The two broke it with loud gasps; they both were flustered.

"I'm sorry…un," The teen whimpered, looking away embarrassed. Itachi cupped her hands under Deidara's chin, and lift his face.

"Don't, I too have feelings…" she admitted. Deidara's eyes widen in realization. "…I have ever since I saw your stupid arrogant face," she mumbled.

"Oh yeah? Hmmm?" Deidara chuckled, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Itachi looked up at him, "You think that a sweet kiss on the cheek is enough after you kissed me like that?" She pressed her lips to his. Their lips moved with one another. Then Deidara sat at the edge of the bed causing Itachi to be planted on his lap. Itachi could feel the teen grow hard as their kisses deepen to open mouth. Itachi smirked up at the embarrassed ninja.

"You afraid to be a man?" she challenged, "I've pretended to be a man, so I could take that position if you want."

The blonde ex-ninja growled as he flipped her onto the bed, and pressed his body weight into her. "Aahh!" she uttered, instantly feeling her heart flutter faster. Next, she felt Deidara's teeth grazed her ear.

"Manly enough for you, hmmm?" he whispered seductively.

A moan hiccupped out of Itachi's mouth. "Yes," she said in one gasp. Her moans grew louder as he started kissing up the nape of her neck; also leaving small nip marks.

"And you were saying?" Deidara smirked against her skin. Itachi brought her knee to the young man's groin area while she held a mischievous smile. She allowed her knee to move back and forth softly. Now, Deidara let out loud moans. The way he silenced them was by putting his mouth back on hers. Their tongues entered each other's mouths, and they could taste each other. The massaging of their tongues put them at ease until Itachi's head gently rested on Deidara's chest.

Deidara caught sight of the female's eyes slowing closing. He kissed her on the head, and he too drifted to the sweatiest dream he ever had.

The next morning was a little awkward for the two; they were both embarrassed about their sudden display of passion. They both dressed and pack in silence. Itachi didn't bother recasting the genjustu yet. They didn't say a word until they checked out of the inn. They were walking down the streets, which were mostly empty due to it being very early in the morning.

"Where are you going hmmm?" Deidara asked, looking at Itachi.

"To the secret exit…"

"But we have one more stop un."

"What are you talking about?"

The answer to Itachi's question was Deidara pulling through the town, until they stopped at a home. Itachi's eyes blinked, turning to keep the tears away.

"This is where your brother lives, hmmm?"

"Yes…but why'd you bring me here?" she whispered sadly.

"I thought you would like to say goodbye," he relieved. "I know there's something going on between you and your brother. I don't need to know what is to see that."

"Thank you, Deidara." She used her ninjustu to appear next to the bed her sleeping brother rested in. On his face she could see his distress. "I'm sorry Sasuke," she whispered while brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. "I promise I'll make you a hero," she vowed before kissing her brother on his forehead, and disappeared once again from his life.

Now, the two Akatsuki members manage to leave the Leaf Village with the information require, and something more. Itachi stopped walking to look at the sun rising. Deidara joined in with her by taking hold of her hand.

Itachi smile sadly, "Thank Deidara, for letting me see him again."

"I told you it's no big deal, un."

Itachi chuckled as she looked back at the orange ball rising into the sky. "You know hmmm…the sun reminds me off an explosion with the bright colors and the fact that it fades away at the end of the day…"

"I'm not surprised you said t—"

Deidara cut Itachi off, "Will I fade away too?"

Itachi looked up at the sad teen's face and whispered, "You will always be there in my heart."

Deidara looked back at her with a small smile. "Same with me un."

"Whatever happens to us…" Itachi started somberly.

"…We will be together…" Deidara added.

"…Someday and somewhere…"

"…forever, un" Deidara finished. And the two sealed their vow with a soft kiss full of the love they gained for each other.

-The end-

AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
